For You
by nononononoooooo
Summary: [FE9] IkeSoren. That's all the summary you need.


EWWWW. What is this? Dx

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

For You

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Great. Just great.

Soren trudged through the thick underbrush, his ever present frown even more menacing. That fool red knight who calls himself Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran just had to rush into a crowd of enemies, on a stealth mission, no less! Expecting nothing would go wrong, the mage had only brought one brand new Wind spell book with him, thinking that he wouldn't even use it half the time. How wrong he was, as he had to retreat when the book delivered its final spell. He sighed. It was silly to listen to Oscar's plea of letting the red knight join them. He would have to talk to him about it later.

Pursuing onward, the mage made swift movements to avoid hovering branches, so as not to scar his pretty face. It was a request, or rather, a command from a certain blue haired mercenary.

Where was he now?

Soren's red eyes flicked back and forth from looking left to right, trying his best to see through the dense leaves and trees. A perfect place for a stealth mission, if only it had worked well… He shook his head. No use worrying about what's already happened. All that mattered was looking for his commander.

_Clang!_

The tactician whirled his head about. Was there a fight nearby? He heard another sound of metal striking metal, and it quickly became frequent. Hurriedly, he darted towards the disruptive sound until he came across a clearing where a handful of the enemy's men were pitted against a lone mercenary.

What he stumbled upon was a magnificent sight. Even against seven other guys, Ike's swordsmanship was definitely not something to take lightly. Since he was rendered useless in means of combat, all Soren could do was watch Ike's fluid movements in evading counterattacks, the tails of his headband whipping about, his graceful strikes taking down his opponents one by one. It would be over soon.

Although, soon was not how Soren wanted it to end as a myrmidon came running towards the commander while he was preoccupied with three other men. Something strange built up inside of the black robed tactician, a mix of rage and panic. Taking a quick glimpse of Ike's situation, the mage knew that his commander didn't see it coming. Only one thing left to do…

"Ike, watch out!"

Before he realized it, his frail body was dashing towards the point between Ike's backside and the myrmidon's blade. Soren didn't get the chance to fully face the enemy, but he managed take him off guard, hence when he swung his blade, he aimed too high and cut his cheek, and the bands of his hair. Off balance from his sudden momentum, the mage fell unceremoniously to the ground. Hearing that thud, Ike quickly made do with the remaining adversary and kicked him brutally in the stomach, sending him flying. The mercenary used that same leg to swiftly swing his body around, and his sword was the last thing the myrmidon saw.

The tactician tried to stand up, but he only got onto his elbows and knees, his long, unrestrained hair pouring over his shoulders. He mustered the strength to sit back on his calves, and his elegant fingers lightly graced his cheek. It was slightly slippery from the blood of his newfound wound.

"Soren!"

He quickly glanced up at his commander, at his worried face, at those lovely azure eyes, and just as quickly glanced back down. How… reckless. Of course Ike wouldn't have been cut down so easily. When comparing how their bodies were built, how could the mage have hoped to shield him with his small physique? Soren slightly moved his head down, so that his hair could hide his face, which was a strange blend of being humiliated, and being angry at Ike for… being Ike.

Which was pretty pointless, as the blue haired man came to kneel down in front of him, and lifted up his face, turning his head to the side to examine the damage that's been done.

… And Ike smiled. "I was sure, that of all people, taking a command would be an easy task for you."

"What?"

Soren felt a strange, tingling sensation when Ike licked the blood away from his cut. As the mage sat in a wondrous daze, the commander took out a vulnerary. "It doesn't look that deep. We can have Mist or Rhys heal it back at the camp. For now…" He applied the last of his vulnerary to his friend's cheek, who, if he wasn't Soren, would have been blushing like crazy.

And all the while, that smile was still on Ike's face. It… annoyed Soren. "Are… are you amused by my silly gesture to save you?"

Those azure eyes grew soft. Finishing his ministration, Ike's first response was to wrap his arms around his friend, whose body grew rigid. "Of course not."

Soren's arms lay limp on his sides. Why did Ike have to be so… straightforward? It was an embarrassing situation. But… since no one else was there… Immediately, the mage surveyed their surroundings. Other than the unconscious bodies, they were completely alone. Tentatively, he brought his arms up and returned the hug, his hands clutching onto the taller man's cape.

Ike made an approving sound through his nose, and stroked Soren's hair. Something didn't feel right, and so he brought his hands to where his headband was tied, unknotted it, and tugged it off. A questioning look grasped at Soren's face when his commander pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tie back your hair, what else?" He proceeded to do just that, but Soren slid back a little. Ike looked at him perplexed, and moved forward again, only to have Soren repeat his backward movement. Ike gave a lopsided grin. "Soren… are you trying to insult me?" he asked sarcastically.

Soren smirked. "Are _you_ trying to insult _me_? I can't…" He put a hand over his mouth, glanced away, and mumbled, "…walk around wearing your headband…"

"You wouldn't have to walk very far. At least… walk by Aimee's tent, so that she would get the idea."

The tactician raised an eyebrow. "If I walk into the camp wearing that, _everyone_ would get the idea."

Ike rubbed his chin, with a thoughtful, mischievous look on his face. "That would be even better."

The smaller of the two snorted, gliding his hand from his forehead to the top of his head as he combed his bangs back, thinking about it with a grumpy expression. "I suppose… she does need to learn something…" he muttered.

A boyish grin appeared on the commander's face, and he fastened his green headband around the mage's hair. Soren had to slap at the mercenary's hands to stop him from playing with it. They were late enough already.

Once finished (after tying a perfect bow without the other noticing), Ike helped Soren rise to his feet. He took the lead by entwining his friend's fingers with his own, and walked onward.

"Soren?"

"Mm?"

He tugged him closer so that they were walking side by side. "Thanks."

The mage looked away. "I was only doing it for the troops."

... And Soren tightly clasped their hands together.


End file.
